Lockdown
by Immortal-Silence
Summary: SMUT!one-shot. Set in the episode Lockdown. Only, imagine it was House who was shut in the clinic with Cameron... Please R and R


He looked over at the dejected form slumped in the corner of the exam room; there was little that appeared to be going right for Cameron. Today was meant to be her meet up with Chase, to get him to sign the divorce papers, to finally be able to move on with her life. Yet here she was, stuck in a clinic exam room with her ex-boss who, once again, had been harassing her about tiny details of her life. As it happened, Chase had been as good as a no-show, refusing to sign the papers until he had reached into the darkest depths of Cameron's persona, before twisting the knife to hurt her. If he had not been the wombat and she had not been his ex-lobby art, House would have congratulated him – his manipulative skills were amazing when put to the test. But as it stood, Chase had been a reckless, no good son of a bitch, and House had wanted to hit him so hard when he saw Cameron crying. But, being his usual antagonistic self, dealt with it in the unorthodox fashion, the one where he hurt the victim, Cameron, not Chase, leaving him where he currently was: sitting on the examining bed sucking a red lollipop.

There were very few moments in his life when he had felt the raw urge to comfort-hug someone and apologise for the hurt he had caused, but this was one of those occasions. He would not necessarily go as far as to say that she had been the best duckling he had had, but she was certainly the one who had the most impact on him, the one who had left the biggest gap in his life when she left, the one who had held the most promise. Maybe before the infarction, she would have been the one to succeed in giving him the most, with far more success than Stacey. Maybe she would have even been the one he could spend time with without arguing every minute of every day. House sighed and shook his head, it was far too late for that – he had had his chance for that four years ago, now all he was capable of doing was hurting her and twisting the knife that was him a little bit more. But then she was the one who taught him to keep trying, that most things succeed if you try hard enough...

With a groan, he got up from the bed and limped over to her corner, disregarding his cane. He extended his arm towards her, his palm facing upwards and cleared his throat. She looked up at him, rolled her eyes, and hiccoughed as an unwanted response.

'What do you want House?'

'Isn't it obvious?'

'No, surprisingly; I figured that you of all people would be able to give me some room tonight, but just to spite me even more, you come up with more demands. I think you've done enough tonight – I don't want to get any more hurt than I already am.'

'I know it goes against all my principles, but I just can't stand seeing grandma's bear sad. And no, before you say it, I'm not going to turn this around, hurt you with it, or any of the above. We're locked in the she-devil's own paradise, also known as clinic, and if you hadn't guessed from my hand, I'm inviting you to stand up with me.'

Fighting against herself, Cameron tried to choke back a giggle and placed her hand in his before standing upright.

'So, why did you want me standing up House?'

'So I could apologise. Now, don't go and tell everyone, or in fact anyone about this, 'cause I have a reputation to uphold, but I wanted to say sorry for how I've treated you; not just today, but for a few times before as well.'

'Can you say that again?'

'Nope, that's your lot.'

'So, what's there to do until the lockdown shifts?'

'We could always play doctors and nurses...'

House waggled his eyebrow until Cameron playfully slapped him on the arm.

'Nuh huh. I know you, and you know me, and this wouldn't end happily for one of us. Most likely me.'

'What if I said that I'd sabotaged the date?'

'I'd say that I knew that, but I didn't help matters. Besides, that was over five years ago now.'

'And? Maybe I... didn't want to find out how I'd feel? Maybe I've been tormented ever since that day, wondering what your skin would feel like under mine...'

'House, don't. Don't go there. You think you hurt me earlier, saying how I drove Chase to killing and covering up, but bringing up my dreams from years ago... That hurts more.'

'I could change that, make them un-dreams, make them real.'

'No House, I need a relationship, not a one-or-two hour stand. I don't live in Princeton anymore, and yet you still have the power to hurt me like this.'

'What if I said I'd try? What if I said I was serious when I asked you out after the ketamine? What if I jumped you here and now?'

'I'd slap you, and get on the first plane back to Chicago. I don't need this sort of hurt, not now. You toyed with me long enough when I was working for you; I'm not going to make it easy for you while I'm back.'

House smirked – this new ballsy Cameron was just as attractive as the quiet one had been, only this time he knew what he wanted, how foolish he had been, and how he could get it. He tightened his grip on Cameron's hand a little, and inched closer, bringing his other hand up to cup the back of her head. With a slight tilt of his head, House brought his lips to hers; his scruff meeting her soft milky skin, his tongue sparking against hers. He moved his hand from hers to the small of her back, bringing her flush against him; when she moaned in response he knew that he had her.

He felt her hands running through his hair, which only caused to make him even harder than he was. The small gasp against his lips indicated she had felt him against her; he wondered if she was going to pull away, but she smiled into their kiss as she ground her hips against his arousal.

'Fu..uck Cameron.'

'You like that, huh?'

She quickly captured his lips again, pushing him gently but firmly back against the bed. He moved his hands quickly to help him onto the edge of the bed before quickly placing them back around Cameron's hips. With a little oomph from him, she was quickly on the bed too, straddling him while they kissed. Instinctively, he thrust upwards in time with her gyrations, only stopping when she let out a little chuckle.

'I think we're a little overdressed, care to help me?'

'It would be a pleasure.'

They began kissing again, becoming more intense as he unbuttoned her shirt. Once his shirt was on the floor as well, it really went up a notch. With her hands running up and down his chest, he could not contain himself. He unhooked her bra and took his lips lower, applying his ministrations first to one nipple, and then equalising with the other. He wound his tongue round, sucking a little, and then flicking upwards, before starting the sequence again. Cameron's little, breathy pants only served for him to increase his pace; he kept on hand on her waist while the other travelled to her waistband. He undid the button, unzipped them, and slid a finger down inside them, between her panties and the trousers. He slowly circled the pad of his finger, and then another joined it, stroking up and down her slit. He could feel her wetness through the material of her panties, and that alone was making him harder than he thought possible. He found that when he sucked her nipple and thrust with his finger, her breath hitched more than normal; so, with a wicked grin, he did it again, and again, sliding inside her panties to get more leverage. This time it was Cameron who thrust her hips at him, Cameron who was speechless, Cameron who was powerless. Her muscles began to contract around his fingers, which only urged him on further, to thrust deeper and harder, eliciting moans of pleasure from her. As she came down from her high, she began to undo his trousers, the smile on her face promising him so much more.

She started by stroking him through his boxers, base to tip. She was so sensuous with her fingers that House felt the need to come there and then; it was only his reputation that held him back. And the need to see how talented she was with her tongue... She was still sitting astride him, which only made the whole experience a lot more arousing, as each time her hand reached his base, her wrist hit her clit, which made her thrust against her own hand. Slowly she peeled his boxers down, revealing a little more skin with each trip up and down his shaft. When he was fully revealed, in all his glory, Cameron started slowly at his base and worked up, twirling her fingers around him, pure desire visible in her eyes. She flicked her eyes up to House's quickly, before she reached his tip and began working in earnest. Her thumb rolled over his tip and around, enjoying each twitch she earned. Then she started to pump him, still stroking between, and when he started to thrust, he was forced to take her hand away from him.

'Cam, as much as I'd love to continue, I want to be able to feel you, be in you. You're amazing, but I'm not sure how soon I'd... get it up again...'

House could feel himself going red, and he was sorely tempted to just leave then, ignoring the lockdown – he'd easier find himself another room to hide in. Cameron curled a finger up under his chin and looked at him. He could feel himself getting lost in the green depths of her eyes, when her voice pulled him out again.

'I have faith in you, so let's move it up a notch. If you're not chicken that is...'

House grinned at her, and dipped his head in agreement – how could he think he'd be disadvantaged if he came now? He had a hot, beautiful girl sitting on him!

When her lips met his shaft he gasped; admittedly she had shuffled back a little, but still, she was so flexible, especially in comparison to the hookers he was acquainted with. Her tongue worked much the way her fingers had, but oh it felt so good. It went up, and down, and twirled over the head, making him thrust up a bit. Without any hint, she took him into her mouth, sucking and twirling as she did so; it only took a couple of seconds before he felt himself ready to come. He panted it out to her, and all she did in response was nod; a final twist of the tongue sent him over the edge. The heat of his seed combined with the heat from her mouth, and it was all he could do to stay upright and keep his hands on her waist. Surprisingly, his leg was still fine, so he decided to spice things up a little. He quickly flipped her over and to the side, so she was leaning against the back rest of the bed, and he moved himself lower. He took a moment to breathe deeply, inhaling the scent that was nothing other than Cameron and pure hot sex. From the change in pitch, he could tell that Cameron was aroused by this, so he blew gently across her nub, smiling when he saw her shiver. He began with stroking up and down, paying special attention when he reached her clit, waiting until he could feel her wetness before allowing his lips to make contact. His tongue explored and he took note of where made her shudder, and which made her respond more. He increased pressure on her opening with his finger while sucking gently at her clit, his thumb stroking just below. He could feel her nearing her climax, so he dropped all contact with her clit and his mouth, moving his hand up to take its place. Slowly he inched up her body, resting all of his weight on his left arm. He took in the sight below him, the heaving breasts, hair fanned out under her head, and her eyes a deep shade of green.

'You're beautiful...'

He captured her lips with his own, their tongues moving against each other. He was teasing her, his hard-on just resting at her entrance and he was planning when to enter when Cameron moved her hands and pushed him into her. It was not just him that gasped, but she did too; he filled her, and he loved the feel of being within her. He began to thrust deeply, moving his hand from between them when she began to thrust back at him, meeting each of his strokes with one of her own. House held on for as long as he could, holding his own ecstasy at bay in order to ensure Cameron reached her own; once he felt her walls starting to contract around him, he rode her through her orgasm and into his own.

They lay with each other, spooning each other. They had fitted together like a perfect jigsaw puzzle, and for once, he felt complete; he had what he want, and he did not want to lose it; she was his all.

* * *

**Comrades, I would just like to say that I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I had fun writing it, and would love to hear your opinions on it - please review.**

**Hopefully neither House nor Cameron were out of character, and if they were then please let me know.**

**I-S**


End file.
